Malheur à la Sauce Bolognaise
by L.S. McBeat
Summary: Angela Bolen se retrouve face à une situation dangereuse pour elle et cela uniquement à cause d'une multitude de ridicules petites taches de bolognaise sur sa tunique dans la cuisine équipée de Bree Hodge.


**Titre:** Malheur à la Sauce Bolognaise!  
**Fandom:** _Desperate Housewives_.  
**Disclaimer:** Les personnages utilisés pour écrire cette fanfiction ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à ABC. Je ne suis donc pas rémunérée pour cette production écrite.  
**Personnages:** Angela Bolen et Bree Hodge.**  
Rating:** K+ (+9).  
**Nombre de Mots:** 762.  
**Résumé:** Angela Bolen se retrouve face à une situation dangereuse pour elle et cela uniquement à cause d'une multitude de ridicules petites taches de bolognaise sur sa tunique dans la cuisine équipée de Bree Hodge.

* * *

Le plus naturellement du monde, Angela Bolen préparait sagement des spaghettis à la sauce bolognaise tout en sirotant discrètement un limoncello dans la cuisine professionnelle de sa collègue et voisine, Bree Hodge. Le fait que, comme à son habitude, pour cette recette, elle suivait la recette de sa grand-mère maternelle à la lettre lui permettait de ne pas avoir à se soucier de faire la moindre erreur.

Tout à coup, sans raison particulière, la sauce se mit à bouillir de manière abondante. Et à peine Angela eut-elle le temps de poser son verre sur un des éléments de la cuisine et de couper le gaz qu'une multitude de bulles éclatèrent sur sa tunique en flanelle blanche neuve...

_ Oh putain, mais ce n'est pas vrai!, s'écria-t-elle.

Ces paroles familières alertèrent les sens de la maîtresse des lieux.

_ Angie!, s'indigna Bree. Pas de vulgarité dans ma cuisine!

Angela ne releva même pas la remarque de la rouquine. Elle considérait Bree comme une sainte nitouche, ornée d'un magnifique balai dans le derrière. Et le pire, c'était que Bree le savait. Ce n'était donc pas la peine pour elle de prendre le temps de le lui rappeler...

Angela se tourna brusquement vers Bree qui, surprise de voir l'état de la tunique de sa nouvelle partenaire, écarquilla presque aussitôt les yeux.

_ Doux Jésus, s'exclama-t-elle. Nous devons livrer dans une heure.  
_ Et bien ce sera sans moi, _Bella_, parce que, comme tu peux le voir, je ne suis pas présentable.

Bree leva les yeux au ciel. Cela ne serait jamais arrivé si Angela ne s'était pas obstinée à ne pas porter de tablier sous prétexte qu'elle préférait cuisiner confortablement, sans avoir à se contraindre le porter le moindre élément superflu. Cependant, Bree n'était vraiment pas une femme capable de laisser une amie - cette expression l'étonnait elle-même - dans le besoin. Car une tâche de sauce bolognaise sur un sublimissime haut en flanelle constituait un besoin de la plus haute importance, selon les principes de la ménagère attentionnée qu'était Bree Hodge. Certes, Bree ne considérait vraiment pas Angela Bolen comme une véritable amie, parce qu'elle n'appréciait guère ses manières qu'elle trouvait extrêmement populacières, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour la laisser tomber dans une situation aussi difficile à traverser. Et même si, à ses yeux, Angela était la caricature incarnée de l'italienne des quartiers de Little Italy à New York puisqu'elle se promenait sous le trait d'une jolie blonde dont la beauté extérieure cachant un fort caractère intérieure qui faisait d'elle l'équivalent d'une bombe à retardement qui, sans problème, était capable de tuer un homme avec la force des mots, elle se devait de faire au mieux pour arranger son petit problème technique.

Agacée à l'idée d'être si sottement scrutée par sa partenaire, Angela saisit un chiffon pour se nettoyer. Bree se leva d'une traite, faisait au passage tomber sa chaise à la renverse et interrompit le geste de l'italienne d'un cri strident.

_ Je te croyais tarée mais là, tu dépasses toutes mes espérances..., s'étonna Angela.  
_ Ne fais surtout pas ça!, l'ignora tout bonnement Bree.  
_ Et _Mister Clean_ veut bien m'expliquer pourquoi?  
_ Tu risquerais d'étaler la tache!  
_ Bah, je fais quoi alors?, s'impatienta Angela.

Bree haussa les épaules.

_ Je ne peux rien faire si tu le gardes sur le dos. Je m'en occupe, si tu veux. Tu n'as plus qu'à aller te changer…  
_ Écoute, _Little Miss Splendid_, tout le monde n'a pas la merveilleuse idée d'amener des fringues de rechange sur son lieu de travail!

Bree leva à nouveau les yeux au ciel et traita Angela d'inconsciente, légère insulte qu'elle regretta amèrement lorsque Angela lui tira un coup du revolver de ses yeux.

Bree se dirigea dans son bureau et revint avec un chemisier rouge parme. Elle le tendit amicalement à Angela, le ressaisit et le colla contre sa poitrine.

Angela se lava les mains, prit le chemisier et s'enferma en un coup de vent dans le bureau de Bree. Cette dernière resta coite face à la réaction étrange de sa nouvelle partenaire.

Angela sortit de la pièce voisine quelques minutes plus tard, un sourire aux lèvres.

Bree la dévisagea, étonnée de ses agissements précédents.

_ Et oui, chérie, je suis peut-être un peu grande gueule mais je suis surtout très pudique.

Cela n'était que mensonges. Elle ne pouvait se permettre d'exposer son corps mutilé à sa voisine au risque de subir un interrogatoire des plus ennuyeux dont les réponses devaient absolument être tues...

Heureusement pour elle, cela passa comme une lettre à la poste.


End file.
